Crews/RCN Enterprises
Overview Royal Cargo Network Enterprises, or RCN Enterprises is an active, small crew that exists in GTA Online for Xbox One. As of the time of writing, it has only its founder, OliCoon (Social Club: Teh1337Guy), but is expecting to expand. However, various GTA Online players have temporarily been employed as bodyguards. The crew color is green, and the mascot is a raccoon. About The crew mainly functions as a GTA Online company. True to its name, and like most other companies, RCN Enterprises specializes in buying/stealing and selling cargo. While mainly dealing with special cargo, the company also runs an automobile-selling business, where it obtains special vehicles and resells them to local buyers. The company is headquartered in the Maze Bank West building in Del Perro, and has two warehouses: A special-cargo warehouse located next to the Prosperity Street Promenade in Del Perro, and a vehicle cargo warehouse located in La Mesa. Dress Code The crew barely has any sort of dress code. Employees of the crew are allowed to wear anything they like. However, a notable trend is the raccoon mask donned by OliCoon. While not required, wearing the mask will likely earn you some bonus points. Official Crew Vehicles RCN Enterprises has a variety of vehicles at it's disposal, but has several crew vehicles: (Note: All crew vehicles besides the Speedos have armor and performance upgrades by default. Most vehicle paintjobs are are either black or green.) * Fugitive, Dark green paintjob. Serves as the common crew car. Used for escorts, chases, and patrol. * Granger, Dark green/matte black paintjob. Serves as a security and support vehicle. * Speedo, paintjobs include white, silver, and black. Serves as a cargo transport vehicle. * Schafter V12 (armored), Matte black paintjob, red interior. Serves as an armored transport and escort car. Replaces the Fugitive in high-risk missions. * Kuruma (armored), Matte black paintjob, green neon underglow. Serves as an armored transport and escort car, as well as a light attack vehicle. Replaces the Fugitive in high-risk missions. * Insurgent (unarmed), matte foliage-green paintjob. Used as an armored security, support, and cargo transport vehicle. Replaces the Granger and Speedo in high-risk missions. * Insurgent (armed), matte olive-green paintjob. Serves as a heavy attack vehicle, also used to protect escorts and provide support. * Frogger, paintjob varies. Used as an aerial transport helicopter. * Volatus, blue-and-black paintjob. Used as an air-limo. * Buzzard, black paintjob. Used as aerial support/attack helicopter. * Valkyrie, matte olive-green paintjob. Used as a heavy attack/support helicopter. * Vestra, paintjob varies. Used for executive aerial transport. * Hydra, matte light-gray paintjob. Used for aerial combat and airstrikes. Unofficial Crew Vehicles * Cognoscenti, gold paintjob with red interior. Used as an executive car. * Rumpo, black paintjob. Used occasionally in substitute of the standard Speedos, however also occasionally used for jobs. * Technical, white paintjob. Used occasionally in place of the armed Insurgent. * Rhino, camouflage paintjob. Heavy battle tank. Serves as an attack vehicle. * Savage, camouflage paintjob. Used as a heavy attack helicopter. Used occasionally in place of the Buzzard. Origins and history The roots of RCN Enterprises can be traced back to F R A V , a private militia. OliCoon was a part of the militia for a while, before forming his own motorcycle club on the side, the Skull Kids, in late 2015. Unfortunately, the motorcycle club failed to expand, and was disbanded in early 2017. Following the demise of Skull Kids, OliCoon formed RCN Enterprises on Jan 4, 2017, operating as a company rather than a motorcycle club. Category:Crews Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:Organizations